Garfield
.]] '."]] .]] '''Garfield' is a famed comic strip cat created by Jim Davis in 1978. The selfish, gluttonous feline has also starred in numerous television animated specials, the Saturday morning series Garfield and Friends, two live-action/CG feature films, and has appeared on countless pieces of merchandise, such as coffee mugs and suction cup dolls. Garfield (voiced by Lorenzo Music) appeared along with Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo in the 1990 animated television special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. References * In "The Real World Muppets" segment of Muppets Tonight episode 205, Bobo interrupts Clifford reading the comics in the tub, and expresses his fondness for Garfield, and the way he continually tricks Odie. * In episode 15 of From the Balcony, The State of Indiana mentions that Muncie, Indiana, is the home of Garfield (Jim Davis is from Muncie). *On July 14, 2019, Fozzie Bear posted on Facebook a picture of himself holding a newspaper (a press photo from Muppets Most Wanted), with the caption "You can't believe everything you read in the newspaper. Turns out cats HATE lasagna but LOVE Mondays! Who knew?". https://www.facebook.com/MuppetsFozzieBear/photos/a.254655631244553/2408172949226133/?type=3&theater Muppet Mentions The animated series Garfield and Friends occasionally made references to the Muppets. * During the end credits of spring 1992 CBS broadcasts of Muppet Babies episodes, Garfield cuts in over the music, "excuse me for buttin' in on the 'Muppet Babies Theme'". A more generic Garfield voice-over, without a specific Muppet Babies mention, was used for the 1990-1991 season (when Garfield followed Muppet Babies). * "Attack of the Mutant Guppies"- A group of giant radioactive mutant guppies disappear at the end of this episode, and show up in the subsequent "US Acres" quickie, scaring away Orson and Wade. One of the guppies says, "Come on, guys, let's go see if we can get a guest shot on the Muppet Babies." (Both series were airing Saturday mornings on CBS at the time.) * "Flat Tired"- Garfield is too tired, so the director needs someone to fill in for him. Odie tries to meet the director's requirements, but the director says jokingly, "I know who we can get! Get me Kermit the Frog on the phone!" * "Mistakes Will Happen"- As one of several deliberately-made mistakes in the episode, Jon addresses Garfield as "Kermit" at the end. * "Binky Gets Cancelled Again!" - Garfield (who says something different at the start of each show) says "Today's show is brought to you by the letter K and the number 9," referencing the Sesame Street letters and numbers of the day. Connections *Greg Berg voiced several guest characters on Garfield and Friends (1988-1994) *Gregg Berger voiced Odie, Orson, the mailman, Floyd, and others on Garfield and Friends (1988-1994) and Odie and others on The Garfield Show (2009-2016) *Billy Connolly played Lord Dargis in Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006 film) *Alan Cumming voiced Persnicketty in Garfield (2004 film) *Tim Curry voiced Prince in Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006 film) *Stan Freberg voiced several guest characters on Garfield and Friends and Dr. Whipple and others on The Garfield Show (2009-2016) *Brad Garrett voiced Luca in Garfield (2004 film) *Buddy Hackett voiced a genie in the Garfield and Friends episode "Airborne Odie" (1992) *Tim Hill directed Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006 film) *Jimmy Kimmel voiced Spanky in Garfield (2004 film) *Don Knotts voiced Mr. Fluster in the Garfield and Friends episode "Safe at Home" (1993) *Robin Leach voiced himself in the Garfield and Friends episode "Fat & Furry" (1989) *Howard Morris voiced Wade Duck, Wart, and others on Garfield and Friends *Gary Owens voiced various announcers on Garfield and Friends *Debra Messing voiced Arlene in Garfield (2004 film) *Joe Pasquale voiced I, Claudius in Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006 film) *Julie Payne voiced Liz, Lanolin, the talking scale, and Jon's Mom on Garfield and Friends and specials *Lou Rawls sang in most of the Garfield specials *Will Ryan voiced Webster the rabbit in "Hare Replacement" (1990), Ranger Bart and a bear in "All Things Fat and Small" (1990), McCraven and others in "Ghost of a Chance" (1992) on Garfield and Friends and wrote songs for the 1991 Garfield album Am I Cool or What? *Scott Shaw! was a storyboard artist on Garfield and Friends *Stephen Tobolowsky played Happy Chapman in Garfield (2004 film) *Frank Welker voiced Booker, Sheldon, Bo, and various others in Garfield and Friends and the specials and from 2007 onward, took over as Garfield in three video movies (2007-2009) and on The Garfield Show (2009-2016) and elsewhere *George Wendt voiced Raoul in Garfield on the Town (1983) and a ranger in Garfield in the Rough (1984) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:TV Mentions Category:Comics References